The present invention relates to a monolithic semi-conductor device having a vertical structure with deep-base and finger-emitter power transistor having a ballast resistance.
Discrete power devices commonly use vertical-current-flow transistors to control large currents with low on-state resistance, while withstanding fairly large voltages. A large variety of device technologies have been proposed for such transistors, including MOS, bipolar, and various hybrids thereof. However, such vertical transistors are inherently difficult to integrate with high density, and may be hard to isolate.